ABSTRACT: The Data Management and Statistical Analysis Core (DMSAC) is designed to serve as a centralized mechanism for ensuring the quality and integrity of data collection, processing and archiving, and the appropriate statistical analysis and reporting of all Center of Excellence in Research in Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CERC) studies. The DMSAC will consist of two interacting components, the Data Management Center (DMC) and the Statistical Analysis Component (SAC) The DMSAC investigators will: [unreadable] Participate as collaborating investigators in the development and conduct of the three projects [unreadable] Facilitate development of study protocols [unreadable] Provide the infrastructure necessary to support the conduct, and monitor performance of, the studies [unreadable] Design data collection and management systems and prepare and maintain study databases [unreadable] Provide timely and expert interim and final statistical analyses of accumulated data [unreadable] Participate in the preparation of scientific reports and manuscripts.